


【原創】Love will last forever

by kimberly_msher



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_msher/pseuds/kimberly_msher
Summary: 配對: HW無差戀愛可以持續到天長地久日劇AU/火曜ドラマ『恋はつづくよどこまでも』｜TBSテレビ*看完天堂醫師後腦洞大開的產物，這是本人第一篇公開發表的同人文, 如有人物/劇情走調和完全不專業的醫學術語絕對是我的問題。*本篇已完結，預計5篇小番外會持續更新
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	【原創】Love will last forever

**Author's Note:**

> 配對: HW無差  
> 戀愛可以持續到天長地久日劇AU/火曜ドラマ『恋はつづくよどこまでも』｜TBSテレビ
> 
> *看完天堂醫師後腦洞大開的產物，這是本人第一篇公開發表的同人文, 如有人物/劇情走調和完全不專業的醫學術語絕對是我的問題。  
> *本篇已完結，預計5篇小番外會持續更新

《本篇》

**#Begin**  
一大一小牽著手站在黑色墓碑前。

「你說媽咪在天堂有看到我的演奏嗎」金髮的小女孩眨著她孔雀藍的大眼睛抬頭問身旁的男人。

「當然、媽咪絕對以妳為榮」有著一樣沙金髮色的男子寵溺的揉一揉小女孩的頭，微笑對她說  
「來吧，我該帶妳回去了」

**#First scene**  
John今年是一個人來，他沈默的看著黑色石塊上的名字，伸出手撫過上面的數字1972-2015。  
身為醫生這麼多年看過許多生死別離，他努力讓自己不再沈浸悲傷中，輕輕咬了下顎，閉上雙眼深呼吸然後轉身離開。

剛走出墓園John就聽到一陣緊急煞車撞撃的巨響，他加快腳步朝著發出聲音的方向跑去，大聲叫呆愣著的路人打給救護車，自己迅速靠近倒在路上的兩個人。

「妳有聽到我的聲音嗎？妳能說話嗎？」John很快的確認她的心跳脈搏，女性，沒有外傷，呼吸急促且意識逐漸昏迷。

他轉身檢查另一名傷患，男性機車騎士，已昏迷，右腿被壓在車體下，嚴重大腿骨斷裂穿刺出血，需要盡快送醫急救。

John一眼掃過手邊，正準備脱下自己身上穿的毛衣用來止血時，一個渾厚的男低音從後方傳來，  
「用這個。」跟著進到視線裡的是一隻骨節分明的手拿著藍色圍巾，順著手腕往上，John看到一個有著高顴骨和蒼白皮膚的卷髮男人。

「謝謝！」他沒讓自己停頓太久，立刻接過圍巾替騎士進行急救止血，眼角餘光看見卷髮男人蹲在另一名傷患旁確認她的狀態並翻找起她的隨身物品。

「啊！果然。」男人像從包包找到了什麼。  
John 抬起頭想出聲阻止，卻看到卷髮男人拿出一瓶藥劑，他先抬高昏迷女性的下巴，將尖端用力戳進她的腿部，女性因痛覺而發出了微小的呻吟，  
卷髮的男人開口「女士妳聽得到我的聲音嗎？請張開嘴，我現在幫您噴藥劑。」快速吸入需要劑量後扶著她轉為側躺，「救護車馬上就來，不用擔心。」  
男人堅定而低沉的嗓音安撫著慢慢恢復呼吸的女性，救護車聲逐漸靠近，卷髮男人站起來走向剛到達的救護人員並將手上那瓶藥劑給了對方交待幾句話。

John專注的避開騎士腿骨開放傷口持續用圍巾加壓止血，另一組救護人員急忙靠上前跟他交接對患者完成簡易包紮。  
「我是Dr. Watson，事故發生時剛好在附近⋯」  
John冷靜的說明自己緊急處理的部分，看著急駛而去的救護車終於鬆一口氣，這時才留意到還自己手上還握著被大量出血給染黑的藍色圍巾，而圍巾的主人早已不見蹤影。

他應該也是位醫生吧？隨著腎上腺素慢慢消退John心裡這樣想。

**#魔王與勇者**  
忙碌的巴茲醫院，一早心臟外科同仁齊聚護理站，主任Greg Lestrade為大家介紹新加入的醫生Dr. John Watson。

「Dr. Watson幾年前是駐阿富汗的軍醫，因為私人原因退役後由老迪南教授推薦到我們單位服務，Dr. Watson也是巴茲畢業的，其他科別幾位跟他同期的資深醫師都對他讚譽有佳呢！」Lestrade十分激昂的說。

不曉得什麼原因，John隱隱覺得眾人看著他的目光有種奇妙的期待感，總之換上Dr. Watson的招牌微笑向大家打招呼。

「我是護理長Mary Morstan，代表心臟外科護理單位還請你多多指教。」  
「是我要妳們要多多指導才對，我在阿富汗時可沒有這麼漂亮的同事們呢！」John的話讓在場的女性們樂得開懷。  
Sally說「主任你應該多找幾個像Dr. Watson的醫師，而不是魔王Hol.....」  
「咳。」Lestrade打斷Sally Donovan要講的話，「我帶Dr. Watson去其他科別打個招呼，大家認真上班。」離開前他跟眾人使了使眼色。

「主任你們要去內科嗎、我也一起！」不等對方回答，Molly匆忙地跟了上來。

—內科—  
Lestrade帶著John邊聊這些年巴茲醫院的變化，他們越走近聽到一個冷冽的男低音正快速的講話  
「⋯⋯不，你這個笨蛋，Mr. Moffat的心臟狀況不需要手術，只要內科診治就可以了！」  
「得了吧Dr. Holmes，你只是不想把寶貴的手術時間用在普通患者身上，然後巴不得全英國的達官顯貴都有心臟病好讓你表現！」另一名男性不甘示弱的丟出尖銳的言論，  
John聽到緊皺眉頭。

Lestrade快步向前擋在兩個人中間，  
「好了好了，我等下會跟Dr. Holmes再討論Mr. Moffat的病症，現在先讓患者照內科方向治療！」  
他急忙把卷髮高個子帶到一邊，轉了個身又擺回官方好人臉把身後的金髮小個子拉上前。  
「那個，介紹一下我們心臟外科新醫生—Dr. Watson。」Lestrade有點無力的笑了一下。

「好久不見Anderson，沒想到會在這遇到你。」John認出這個在求學時老愛和自己爭獎學金的”好同學”。  
原來剛才在門外聽到那番不尊重外科醫生的言論是出自他口中，John不由得微微發怒。  
「所以畢業前你的外科實習有通過了嗎？以前有個人老愛說自己要成為全英國第一的外科醫師，內科是第二流醫學院學生才會去的。」說完帶著戲謔的眼神瞄過旁邊其他內科醫師們。

臉色鐵青的Anderson看著John「呃、我聽說你去了國外？」  
「我是，但我回來了。」John挺了挺身「畢竟在戰地資源不足，重大傷症我們別無選擇只能手術處理，但在大型醫院可以靠內科治療讓病患免於動刀之苦，並不是所有病患都喜歡自己身體被切開，我想以後我們會有很多機會互相交流是吧？」不急不徐說完，眼神堅毅的John環視週遭內科部人員，再度露出了他的招牌笑容。

尷尬的氣氛瞬間緩和，Lestrade佩服這位退伍軍醫不僅剉掉Anderson的銳氣，更厲害的能讓本來內外科不兩立的狀態完全逆轉，瞧現在一會兒功夫，內科部上上下下都對這位小個子新同事友善的不得了！  
Lestrade暗暗期許兩科未來的合作能一片光明，但又想起自己單位某個令他最頭痛的人物。  
到現在都還沒讓兩個人打招呼呢，他只來的及從眼角餘光瞧見某人的醫生袍衣尾甩得老高大步流星走遠了。  
「Dr. Holmes、等等我！」Molly急急忙忙的跟著卷髮男人後面離開。

「所以剛才那位是⋯？」John看著捏著眉頭的Lestrade問。  
「Dr. Holmes，我們心臟外科另一位優秀的醫生。」

陸續又和幾個科別打完招呼，John一個人慢悠悠的走回醫生辦公室，想起剛才在內科匆匆一瞥站在一旁的高個子卷髮，意外的發現原來那天墓園外的男子居然跟自己是同事！  
微小的對話聲從辦公室傳出來。  
「⋯Molly, 妳把口紅擦掉了。」男人平淡的聲音沒有一絲情緒。  
「對⋯那對我沒用。」女子尷尬的笑了笑。  
「我倒覺得口紅可以，不然妳平時的嘴看起來太小了。」

停在門口的John只看到卷髮男人緊緊盯自己面前的電腦，抿一口咖啡揮了揮手完全沒瞧站在他身旁的Molly一眼。  
這人也太沒紳士風度了吧！  
John正想開口，發現門口有人時Molly馬上羞紅了臉急忙道，「Dr. Holmes我先回護理站寫Ms Trump的日誌，Dr. Watson你好！」

「呃⋯好⋯」John根本來不及把話講完，只能看著急忙逃走可憐女孩的背影。  
沈默。  
「嗯⋯咳⋯我是John Watson，剛才沒能打上招呼，很高興認識你，Dr. Holmes。」換上招牌微笑，看向對方，伸出了他的手。  
「Sherlock, please」Dr. Holmes起身，對上對方清澈海藍色的眼睛，兩人雙手微微相握。

「剛才你⋯⋯」  
「之前我們⋯⋯」  
兩個人很有默契的同時開口。

嗶嗶嗶滴！！  
緊急電話響了，Sherlock接起來

「急診進來，65歲男性，急性冠心症，要立刻手術重建！」

他看了John一眼  
一副”我知道你雖然是第一天報到，但隨時可以進刀房幫忙”的表情。

「oh, God, yes!」John毫不猶豫跟上。

—專業手術太苦逼直接跳過—  
跟刀的Mary到處宣傳John和Sherlock首次合作出乎意料的默契十足，Dr. Watson手術中還溫柔的提醒團隊什麼東西什麼時候要做什麼事，整場手術Dr. Holmes 更是破天荒沒有對任何人開嘲諷、也沒有被氣哭或惱羞摔門而出的可憐人，大家舒服愜意的完成這場手術，結束後Dr. Watson還請大家喝咖啡，眾人一致認為巴茲醫院心臟外科能對抗魔王解救大家的勇者終於出現！

當然，在John知道自己被稱呼為勇者，而Sherlock是魔王則是很久以後的事情了。

**#泡芙大作戰**  
醫院內行人都知道心臟外科是帥哥聚集地，原本Dr. Lestrade和Dr. Holmes就像布萊德彼特和李奧納多有各自的擁護者，  
但怎麼說呢、這兩個人總是讓人有種高不可攀的感覺只能遠距離欣賞。  
不過Dr. John Watson就不同了。  
不僅僅因為他的名字平凡的就像你認識多年的好朋友讓人熟悉，而他總是謙遜和善的態度對待每個人，耐心仔細的傾聽患者的問題並給予令人安心的回應是讓眾人喜愛的原因。

John每天巡床受歡迎的程度就跟小型偶像見面會沒兩樣，無論是不是他負責的病患，剛來的、住久的、要離開的，每個人都會準備各式食物和感謝卡片送給Dr. Watson，  
陪同的Mary早已見怪不怪，更不會忘記清空推車底層用來放這些收到手軟的謝禮。

「天啊，自從Dr. Watson來之後我總共胖了2公斤！」Mary悲催的感嘆日漸緊繃的制服。  
「妳才2公斤、我可是足足多了5公斤，我男友都快要跟我分手了！」心臟外科護理站的女性同胞們頓時你一言我一語的鬧哄哄。

聽著這些女同事們的對話，John覺得好笑又無奈，「是是是，我的錯，以後要規勸病人不要再餵食我們了！」他轉了轉眼睛  
「那⋯我剛才收到準備出院Ms Diana說她千辛萬苦找人專程排隊去買到Audrey限量手工泡芙，為了不害大家繼續發胖，我只好拿去小兒科給Dr. Sawyer她們吃囉。」

什麼、那間很難買的Audrey限量手工泡芙！？

「不，John你誤會了，病人用心準備這些食物我們要心懷感激的吃掉，體重什麼的是我們要多運動保持健康才是！」  
「對對對！甜點拿去小兒科如果被病童看到，哭著說想吃才更造成醫生她們麻煩呢。」大家開始妳一言我一語的改口。  
John咯咯笑著，接著紳士的把盒子裡的泡芙一個個拿出來分給每個人，他眼角餘光瞄到難得在護理站看日誌報告的Dr. Holmes居然也一臉期待的看向他手中的紙盒，發現到自己的視線，Sherlock很快的又擺回他”你們對話真無聊”的表情轉過頭去緊盯螢幕。

John憋住了笑，說自己也想試試到底Audrey有多驚為天人的好吃所以留了一個。  
走回辦公室前他繞去醫院餐廳，跟Mrs. Hudson要了一個小紙盒把泡芙裝進去，寫了字條，回到辦公室把盒子放在某人的座位上。

「我發現自己也胖了3公斤得去運動了，但你還有很大的空間可以盡量吃。JW」

當John真的運動完回到他的位子，看到了另一張新紙條。  
「根據我的觀察，你平時的運動量足以消耗廣大粉絲送的高醣澱粉類食品，完全不必擔心體重問題。  
不過還是謝謝你。SH」

**#Case- heal the broken heart**  
一位皇室成員指定Dr. Sherlock Holmes負責自己的心臟手術，更邀請旅居海外另一位名醫參與共同手術，為了這件大事，巴茲醫院瀰漫一股緊張氣氛，心臟外科全體人員全力準備和預演討論，不過Dr. Holmes一如以往對此興趣缺缺。

「Sherlock、我知道你已經研究完患者的病例報告，但後天就要手術了，討論預排你要來參加啊！」這陣子壓力極大每天都睡眠不足，Lestrade有氣無力看著完全沒在聽他說話的高個子卷髮男人的後腦勺。

「無聊。」

「和你共刀的Dr. Adler今天會提前過來，你可別給我藉故開溜。」Lestrade一臉嚴肅盯著Sherlock警告他。  
Sherlock抬了抬眉「等她到了傳訊息給我。」講完面無表情的離開。

天知道這位天才外科醫師除了手術時會把全副注意力放在患者身上外，在世界上有沒有機會出現某個生物能讓Dr. Sherlock.無情緒反應. Holmes表現出七情六欲。  
Lestrade搖搖頭決定不繼續這不切實際的幻想，打起精神繼續他苦命的準備作業。

—心臟外科護理站—  
「Mary，這些資料麻煩幫我轉交給主任跟Dr. Holmes，這次手術我沒有參加但至少還能幫點忙。」John把手上一疊整理好相關病例手術紀錄放到桌上。

Mary看看桌上的資料又看看John一眼，「如果是你和Dr. Holmes共刀就好了，不知道為何這次手術要找上那個女人。」

「那個女人？」John不解的問。

「Dr. Irene Adler，心臟外科有名的個人執業醫師，一般病患她可看不上眼，只有達官顯要和能付高額治療費的病例她才會考慮承接，業界都稱呼她為”那個女人”。」  
「聽起來這位Dr. Adler很優秀啊。」John笑著評論，不理解為什麼大家對她抱有敵意。  
「這位Dr. Adler的魅力超凡，好幾次病患都為了她而和另一半鬧家庭危機呢！」旁邊的Sally湊過來八卦，「而且聽說她多年前跟Dr. Holmes有過一段。」

原來是同性相斥的本能，John莞爾一笑。本來氣氛緊張的護理站瞬間八卦小道滿天飛，眾人吱吱喳喳沒注意這位男主角正在靠近。  
「⋯所以說大家完全想像不到像Dr. Holmes這樣冷血魔王怎麼可能對一般生命體有感覺⋯」

「有時間關心別人的私生活還不如好好照護病患。」低沉的聲音和冷淡的眼神掃過護理站，Sherlock瞥到桌上的文件隨手翻了翻，一閃驚訝的表情又隨即恢復，「Dr. Watson我們討論一下這個。」說完轉身讓身上的白長袍在空中劃出完美的弧度，邁開長腿徒留尷尬的眾人。

John呆了兩秒，「喔，大家繼續，我先去忙。」看著走廊另一端的高個子背影，John加緊腳步跟上。

——————————————————

「黑咖啡、兩顆糖」  
「我要紅茶加牛奶不要糖，謝謝妳Mrs. Hudson。」

「Sherlock、你看你又變瘦了，是不是都沒有認真吃飯。」Mrs. Hudson從手邊變出一個三明治直接往卷髮男人手裡塞。

「吃東西會影響大腦思考，手術時會變遲鈍的！」Sherlock毫無氣勢的回嘴。

最終離開時Sherlock一臉不情願的一手咖啡一手三明治跟John慢行到中庭。

「所以後天的手術準備都差不多了？」曬著午後陽光，John小小口喝自己最愛的紅茶，瞇著眼微微抬頭看隔壁的Sherlock。  
「不是太難的病症，團隊都很優秀，Lestrade準備的差不多了，討好重要人物那是Irene的工作。」Sherlock臉朝前方故作輕鬆的回答，拿起手中資料晃一下，「不過⋯這⋯很好⋯，謝謝你」不看身旁在陽光下頭髮發光的小個子，喝了一口手中的咖啡卻差點燙到。

「你跟Dr. Adler不是第一次合作。」John有些好奇，不過不是八卦的那種。  
「幾年前，我哥哥做心室重建，最簡單那種，為了展現他的虛榮心找了Irene Adler來執刀，反正重點不是手術過程，術後記者會他們各取所需宣傳自己，現實裡人們就是這麼無聊！」Sherlock不以為然的咋舌。  
「這麼說Dr. Adler成功完成你哥的手術，你應該要感謝她才對，」John低下頭淡淡的說。  
Sherlock轉頭看向John，想從蛛絲馬跡演繹出什麼。  
「雖然其他人說你冷血沒有心，但我知道事實不是這樣，你關心你的病人、關心如何能讓他們恢復健康，  
就像剛才提到你的哥哥，我想原本你一定想親自幫他動手術，畢竟家人是你的唯一。」John海藍色的眼睛望進Sherlock眼中，他的聲音像微小的電流竄進Sherlock心臟。

「John」Sherlock頓時說不出其他的語詞，  
「你⋯真的這樣想?⋯因為我總是⋯」Sherlock又停頓了一下，  
「John我⋯」

嘟！他的手機收到了短訊。  
「Dr. Holmes好久不見。」一個女人的聲音同時響起打斷了Sherlock。

John轉頭往聲音的方向，一名身材婀娜的女性慢步走了過來，白皙的皮膚、黑色的頭髮、薄唇用鮮紅色口紅妝點出渾然天成的性感。

「妳比Lestrade的簡訊更快出現。」Sherlock翻了個大白眼，微慍看著眼前的女人。  
「請原諒我實在太想念你了，My dear Sherlock。」Irene完全不在意對方冷冰冰的口氣，輕佻的回答。

無視Sherlock和Irene之間無形的火花，John紳士的伸出手自我介紹。  
Irene看著金髮的男人，也伸出她纖白的手，「Dr. Watson我聽說過很多你的事，很高興終於有機會看到你本人。」

John挑高眉不去猜想Irene的話中有話，兩人還沒握到手，Sherlock就挨靠到John身邊把他的手擠往旁邊。  
「Dr. Adler妳的時間很寶貴，我想院長和Lestrade應該急著要找妳聊聊的！」他惡狠狠地盯著Irene。  
「噢、Dr. Holmes我的時間都是你的，不如我們一起去吧。」Irene故意說。

John看了看用眼神較勁的兩人，清了一下喉嚨，「Dr. Adler很高興認識妳，請Dr. Holmes跟妳一起出席術前討論會議吧，我先回辦公室了，有我可以幫忙的地方請不要客氣。」  
他禮貌的向後退一步，朝兩人微笑然後轉身離開。

「他真可愛。」  
「閉──嘴──。」

—手術當天—  
「感謝大家參與道爾爵士的手術研討會，稍後Dr. Holmes和Dr. Adler手術過程會在會場的螢幕直播，術後則是會安排記者會說明並進行提問交流。」Lestrade難得西裝筆挺，代表巴茲醫院心臟外科部介紹這次手術流程。  
「主任真是全力以赴啊。」到場替自家人加油的Molly,Sally等人站在會場後方。  
「道爾爵士可是重要人物，手術團隊不只是Dr. Holmes，其他各科也都派出了菁英參與。」  
John看著直播螢幕上手術室內每個人都已經開始各自的準備工作了，但還沒有Sherlock的身影。

他還沒出現的話大概是在思維宮殿裡演練吧。John拿出了手機，

「手術會很順利的─JW」  
「Obviously（顯然的） SH」

嗶嗶嗶滴！胸前的緊急電話響了。  
「Dr. Watson，急診進來，私家車追撞，一名乘客是8個月孕婦，頭部外傷出血，胸部壓迫骨折，查詢病史發現有先天心房顫動不全，需要立刻進行心臟手術急救。」  
瞬間飆高的腎上腺素John全力跑向急診手術室。

—手術中—  
「確認母體血壓和胎兒心跳！」  
「給我導管，這個位置，燒！」  
「Dr!患者血壓持續下降！心室率只有60不到。」  
「持續輸血，進行胸內心臟按壓。」

「我們可以看到爵士心室的這個位置…」Irene不虧經驗老到，一邊手術還能邊解說。  
「確認患者血壓心跳正常。」第一助手說。  
Irene和Sherlock互看一眼「Shall we? (我們開始吧）」

“嗶-------------"原本吵雜的手術房只剩這個高頻的聲音充滿了John的耳朵和頭腦。

「胎兒還有心跳！快，產科接手！」急診護理長果斷的發號司令，團隊又動作起來。  
John無意識的將母體心外維持器接好，看著眾人迅速而俐落把患者腹中的胎兒取出後緊急移送進小兒加護病房。

一個生命的消逝，帶來另一個生命的降臨。  
原來過了五年，他還是只能接受這個結局。

「手術結束，非常成功。」Irene對直播鏡頭眨了眨眼。「稍後記者會見。」

——————————————————

當Sherlock從手術室移動到會場時看到Lestrade一臉嚴肅在角落，站在身旁的Mary眼眶泛紅。  
「⋯嗯，我知道了，大家都盡力了，不是任何人的錯，讓Dr. Watson先離開一下沒關係。記者會結束我再找他聊一聊。」  
Sherlock聽到了那個名字。

「發生什麼事。」

「沒、就⋯剛才有個孕婦急救手術無效，胎兒被迫脱離母胎早產現在在小兒加護觀察，是Dr. Watson協助手術的，手術結束他說要一個人冷靜一下就離開了，但他看起來狀況很糟，我打了好幾通電話都沒接。」Mary邊說眼眶裡又泛起淚水。

Lestrade捏捏眉間「我們先開始記者會吧。」嘆了口氣拍拍Sherlock的手臂示意他上台。

「不。」Sherlock撥開Lestrade的手，「我不參加。」他停頓了一下「我去找John！」  
說完頭也不回就大步跑開。

「主任，他是Dr. Holmes嗎？」Mary被嚇到語無倫次。  
「我們可能見證了一個偉大的奇蹟。」Lestrade也不知道自己在說什麼。

——————————————————

坐在公園湖邊長椅上，John把臉埋在手心裡，試圖不讓自己陷進五年前的記憶中，無論是在阿富汗或是現在，他知道每次的手術都是在跟死神搶搏，卻還是無法釋懷生命從自己手中殞落。

Sherlock不知道為什麼他出不了聲，當他一路從醫院中庭找到頂樓天台再到這裡，在他看到John就坐在公園長椅上時終於鬆了口氣，John現在的背影看起來又小又脆弱，微微發抖的肩膀像是強忍著情緒不願讓人發現。  
Sherlock握了握拳拿出手機。

嘟。  
「那不是你的錯，如果連你都救不回，其他人也不行。SH」  
「面對生命，我們沒有停下來的權利，只能繼續前進。SH」  
John看著短訊，淚水禁不住潰堤。

Sherlock緩緩的從背後輕輕環抱住John，把頭靠在John的頸窩試著把力量傳遞給他。  
「It's okay.（沒關係了）」男低音輕柔的在耳邊響起，包圍他的全身，傳導進他的心裡。  
「It's not okay.」  
「No. But it is what it is.（但事以至此）」

「你說你沒出席術後記者會就跑出來找我?!」John瞪大了他還有些微紅的雙眼，不可置信的看著自己面前的男人。  
「手術很成功，記者會很無聊。」而且你比那些人都重要多了，Sherlock沒把心裡話講出來。  
「我⋯但這個⋯噢、算了，這麼說大家終於看到你人性化的一面囉。」 John故意取笑他。  
Sherlock彆扭的把頭轉向另一邊。

「Sherlock。」John喊了他的名字。

Sherlock轉了過來，John抬高手滑進對方柔軟的卷髮，輕輕拉低他的頭，把自己的唇靠上另一個有著丘比特之弓完美弧形的唇瓣。  
比想像中更好。  
相連的嘴唇微微分開，兩人氣息相互交錯，John眼底帶著笑看著Sherlock藍綠色的瞳膜，  
「這是手術成功的獎勵之吻。」

Sherlock咕噥一聲，迅速地再次縮短兩人嘴唇的距離，滿足的品嘗專屬於他的獎勵。

**#Sweeter than Chocolate Corné**  
心臟外科部眾人都笑稱自己是Dr. Homles and Dr. Watson到處放閃的受害者聯盟。

好幾次Molly送資料去醫生辦公室，看見John坐在沙發讀著文件的而大腿上還枕著Sherlock，他的手不經意輕撓著Sherlock的卷髮，寧靜的空氣圍繞在兩人身邊。  
當John發現Molly時伸出手指比個"噓"，對她微微一笑。

又例如某天在休息室John吃著病人送的點心邊和Sally聊天，只見Sherlock不發一語大步走來，彎下腰拉起John吃一半拿在手上的蛋糕放進自己的嘴裡連啃帶舔，  
抽出手指時還故意發出"啵"一聲。  
「拜託!!!!Dr. Holmes我相信你是有血有肉的人了，不要再這樣閃瞎我們這些單身狗！」Sally摀住自己的眼睛放聲尖叫。

或某次Lestrade找了John去酒吧才發現John Watson是個根本沒有酒量的英國人，  
當他無奈看著只喝一口啤酒就臉紅傻笑的金髮男人不停的說著Dr. Sherlock,他的男友,Holmes醫術有多精湛，實際上心地又多善良時，  
一雙蒼白的手靠上來扶住歪倒在椅子上的小個子，「John你喝醉了，我們回家。」Sherlock瞇著眼看著自己的同事/室友兼男友。

「呵、Sherlock你今天手術結束了？裝了心室輔助器的Lily可以暫時先回學校了對嗎? Sarah有傳短訊跟我說你今天帥氣又溫柔，讓好幾個新進的護士都迷上你了。」  
John雙眼迷濛對著卷髮男子咯咯笑，伸出手摸向他的臉。  
「噢，Sherlock你的臉好冰，我不是交待你要多穿一點了嗎，笨蛋。」John嘟著嘴把自己的雙手撫上Sherlock的臉頰溫暖他。  
Sherlock咬了下自己的嘴唇，抓下John的手狠狠在他敏感的耳垂上咬一口，然後不顧金髮小個子的唉唉唧唧，匆匆拉著對方離開吵雜的酒吧。

呆晾在吧台完全被無視的Lestrade看著拉拉扯扯黏在彼此身上走出去的兩個下屬，搔了搔頭，想想自己也應該談場戀愛了啊。

**#Case - burn the heart out of you**  
MG醫院一直以來用盡各種方法要挖角Sherlock聘請他當外科部主任，不僅開給他高薪更無條件讓他組個人團隊，上次一起手術的Dr. Adler也是被派來當說客的，  
但Sherlock對此頭銜和待遇完全不以為意，他樂於待在巴茲，尤其現在John也在這就更沒有理由離開這裡。

Jim Moriarty是MG醫院的董事之一，當他拿著大筆錢說要來巴茲做心臟檢查，還指定Dr. Watson當自己專屬醫生時，院方高層居然一句不吭的接受，大家知道後都十分憤憤不平，反倒是John冷靜安撫其他人，他本人對這位VIP沒有任何偏見，只要是需要照護治療的病患他都一視同仁。

「Hi～ Do~ctor~Watson～」Jim Moriarty懶洋洋叫著站在床邊仔細看著病例報告的金髮男子。  
「Mr. Moriarty，從檢查報告看起來雖然你的心臟狀態有時還是不太穩定，只要配合基礎運動進行復健就能夠強化心臟恢復⋯」  
「停停停，我對專業醫生的建議沒有興趣，不過我有個小小要求想請你幫個忙、Dr. Waston。」Jim直視John的雙眼對著他說。

John坐在天台望著蔚藍天空，想著Jim的話，  
「從前Sherlock像一個沒有心的心臟外科醫生，直到你出現，你是他的心，讓他更有人性。認清現實吧，MG醫院有更多資源、我們有更好的團隊能救助更多的人。」

兩個人交往前John一直都知道Sherlock其實是個溫柔的人，他對病症精確的觀察和分析，總能幫忙患者在最小最少的手術後恢復健康，獨來獨往只是Sherlock不讓他人進入內心的偽裝。  
他低頭看了自己的手，不太大還帶著粗繭，拿過槍保護人，也拿刀救活人，從阿富汗回到倫敦，在巴茲和Sherlock相遇讓他的生活重新有了色彩。  
現在這個選擇是否會改變他們之間？

——————————————————

「Sherlock我們談談。」John表情嚴肅的看著自己的男友，遞出一份文件。

Sherlock接過紙張翻了翻，長長嘆了一口氣「我一直在想你什麼時候才會跟我說這件事，John，」他努力保持平淡繼續說，  
「我知道Jim Moriarty邀請你代表MG醫院到美國Harvard進行學術交流，時間為期一年對嗎?」  
「很明顯的，不是考慮MF醫院開的職務或薪水，你明確的拒絕了，這個Harvard專案跨科目標針對小孩、孕婦和年長病患的特殊心臟病例手術進行研究，這次機會對你的專業領域有極大的幫助，所以，是什麼讓你煩惱?」  
果然什麼事都躲不過Sherlock精妙的觀察，John清了清喉嚨試圖用輕鬆的語氣說「嘿，所以我聰明的男友沒能夠演繹出來嗎?」  
Sherlock眼神深沉的看著John沒有回答。

John做了個深呼吸帶著淺淺鼻音，「你，一直是你，Sherlock，是你讓我變得完整，你就像是空氣在我身邊，我沒辦法想像一年沒有你的生活，我…」  
話沒有說完，卷髮男子把小個子拉進自己懷裡緊緊地擁著，急忙低頭尋找他的嘴唇，像要把對方吃進腹中般重重啃咬，猛烈地呼吸著彼此鼻間的空氣。

「所有的情感，尤其是愛，與純粹冷靜的理智相違背，而我認為這種理智高於一切，直到你的出現讓我看見了愛的美好，」Sherlock微微拉開兩人的距離，藍綠色的眼眸深情看著John，  
「無論如何、無論怎樣，從今往後，我永遠會在這裡守護你，永遠。」

——————————————————

最終John決定以個人醫生的名義申請Harvard學術交流的資格，而Lestrade和心臟外科部的大家都很感謝Dr. Watson在這段時間的付出，更希望他結束後還能考慮回來巴茲。  
John沒有告訴任何人他離開的班機時間，畢竟醫院總是忙碌的不得了，和眾人道別這種事也讓人感傷，這可不是他的強項。  
握緊自己手中Sherlock買給他的新手機，今天以後兩個人只能每天傳短訊維持連絡了。  
嘆了口氣他抬頭看了下航班看板，離自己的飛機登機還有一個多小時，Sherlock這時候應該在幫病患動手術，等起飛前再傳個短訊給他吧。

經過機場大廳的柱子，John突然被一股力量推到牆柱邊，他悶痛叫了一聲卻在看到面前出現那個一頭亂髮的男人時激動的吼了出來

「What the Fu...What the bloody hell！你為什麼在這裡?」

「Dr. John Watson，因為我想起來有一件很重要的事忘了告訴你，」高個子男人露出一個假笑，伸出他的手撐在牆上，利用自己的身高把John牢牢卡在中間。  
往來的旅客很難不注意到氣氛緊繃的這個角落，John難為情的試圖推開Sherlock卻徒勞無功。

「你這個平常連拿個手機都要我幫忙的懶惰鬼，是什麼要緊的事居然出動本人。」John放棄掙扎無奈的看向自己的男友。

「John, the problem of your past is your business, the problem of your future is my privilege.（你的過去我來不及參與，你的未來我奉陪到底）」

Sherlock從大衣胸前口袋拿出了一對鉑金戒指，溫柔的執起John的左手，冰涼的金屬從指尖滑入就像一個無形的鎖緊緊的栓住了他的心。  
「等你回來我們就結婚。」Sherlock在John的唇印上深深的一吻。

**#Final Scene**  
巴茲醫院心臟外科部一如往常的忙碌，一早大家都齊聚護理站確認今天的工作。

Mary笑笑的看了眼日曆，「就是今天吧? 沒想到一年這麼快。勇者終於要回來了！」  
「這段時間魔王又恢復本性搞得大家每天水深火熱，噢，我想念溫柔的Dr. Watson。」Sally誇張的呼天喊地。  
「Dr. Holmes只是愛鬧彆扭，他本性很溫柔的…」雖然知道Dr. Holmes早已心有所屬，善良的Molly還是會幫他說話。  
「好了好了，大家認真工作，有時間關心別人的私生活不如都給我好好去談個戀愛。」Lestrade拍拍手提醒大家，現在還是上班時間呢。

「遵命，主任。」護理站響起了歡樂的笑聲。

——————————————————

總是寧靜的墓園，黑色石碑前John一個人站著  
「這一年我學習了很多，我變得更有能力和技術有機會救助像妳一樣病症的人了，」他吸了口氣輕聲說，「生命終有止境，但意志會永遠延續的，Harry。」

低著頭稍微平復下心情，John踏出墓園時看到對街一個穿著長大衣的男人，  
無形的引力緩緩拉近兩人的距離。

「Dr. Watson好久不見。」如絲絨般的男低音迴盪在耳邊。  
John海藍色的眼眶帶著薄薄的水霧，「Hi, Dr. Holmes，我回來了。」

Sherlock長手一拉把John帶進懷中，再次緊貼上對方柔軟的嘴唇，兩人互相吸吮輕磨，舌尖在彼此口腔裡描繪記憶中的形狀，悠悠慢慢的，現在他們擁有永遠的時間。

「I love you, John.」  
「I love you, too. Sherlock」

遠處的大笨鐘響起幸福的鐘聲，見證了這場戀愛可以持續到天長地久。

《本篇完結》


End file.
